Love Is The Darkness Within
by HaloMaster1080
Summary: This Story Revolves Around Some Of The Main Corpse Party Cast However It Also Implements New Characters On To The Scene, Overcoming Challenges, Going As Far As To Kill People To Protect The Ones You Love. Some May See The Light Of Day, Some May Forever Be
1. The Beginning

Author Notes: This is a long story so get settled in, Seiko and Yoshiki are not in this story as I don't want to have to kill them off. This story deviates alot from the normal, Kai is a unique chcaracter and not the one from corpse party. The first few chapters are just filler to get the story going. This is my first full fledged fanfic. I will try upload 3 times a week. Enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own Corpse Party. (If I did Seiko would be alive!)

She awoke not knowing how or why she got there it was dark and rainy, she looked around and found a student ID card, it was hers. Naomi that was her name. A crack of thunder struck she gasped.

"I remember now, we did that charm in school with the class rep."

 **1 hour earlier**

"They say that a teacher long before we got here was walking late at night and couldn't see were she was going; she tripped down the stairs and died from a broken neck. Heavenly Host Elementary School was soon demolished after the teacher's death and it was believed that her spirit roamed the halls around 7pm setting off alarms whilst she simply knocked on classroom doors." The class rep known as Ayumi told her friends around a candle the time was about 6:55 at night.

"R-Really." Satoshi said scared out of mind with chattering teeth.

"What's wrong Satoshi are you scared." Naomi replied teasing as ever.

"Yeah but what if Ayumi is right." The voice came from another boy. He had a very muscular build and was about 6 foot 2 inches in height. He had a blue hair covering one side of his face and a very friendly smile.

"Well, well, well what brings you here Kai." Said Satoshi.

"Nothing much I just want to be around to give you some tissues when you cry in fear and I'm here to say goodbye to Mayu."

"Well anyway who wants to….." Ayumi was cut off by two knocks on the door and the candle going out. Everyone looked at each other and the door in a panicked state.

"Nice one Ayumi, now seriously turn the light back on." Satoshi spoke wheezing.

"That was not me, where is the light switch." Ayumi said looking around in the pitch black fog around her.

Two knocks are heard at the door. It opens and a voice says.

"Is anyone here?" Asked the unknown thing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled. The light is turned on and standing there is there teacher Miss Yui, she burst out laughing and confessed that she was pretending to be the ghost.

"Wow you got us good Miss." Ayumi said with a more calm expression.

Kai sighed, as he had not even flinched throughout the whole ordeal.

"Its okay now, you can come in." Miss Yui kind voice sounded. A little girl peeks in and enters. She was wearing a Blue Dress and a White Bib and a Pink Flower in her hair. She was holding a small Black Umbrella. She was looked about 8-10 years old.

"Yuka, what are you doing here?" Satoshi said surprised.

"I came to give this to you." She replied holding up the umbrella with a smile.

"I found her in the hallway, she said she was looking for her Oni-Chan." Miss Yui continued.

"I could never leave my Oni-Chan in the rain like that." Yuka said in a cheery manner.

"You never told us you had a little sister Satoshi." Ayumi stated.

"Really, not once?" Satoshi replied confused.

"Nope." Ayumi said.

"She's so cute!" Naomi burst out with awe.

"Thank You Miss." Yuka said with a blush.

"You really love your Oni-Chan don't you." Kai said smirking.

"Yeah." Yuka replied with a huge smile.

"Anyway let's do the charm and bid Mayu goodbye." Ayumi interrupted.

"Yeah, after you need to tidy up this room. See yeah later." Miss Yui went outside the classroom.

They gathered round a paper doll and after some chanting they ripped it apart holding on to their scrap.

"Now as long as you have that scrap we will be friends forever." Ayumi stated.

"Cool." Satoshi replied.

Whilst teasing one another, the floor opened in a great chasm and devoured all in total darkness.

 **End Flashback** :

Yeah...Dont panic next chapter will be...strange?


	2. The Deaths Start

A/N: Sorry for the slow start. Don't worry things escalate quickly. Sorry if this seems rushed it was difficult to find time.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Corpse Party, but I don't.

Naomi looked around for anything but to no avail, as she recalled these events. It was impossible to see anything considering how dark it was, however, she remembered having her cell phone. It was not much help but at least she could see where she was going. She wandered through the building, judging by the occasional laughter of children she realized it to be an elementary school. However she soon noticed her fall caused her to injure her ankle but she came across an infirmary, in which she was able to patch up her injuries and rest for awhile. She decided that she would nap then look around for her friends.

 **Somewhere Else:**

"Of all the people I could've been stuck with, why you?" Ayumi whispered to herself. She had been paired with Satoshi who at this point could probably wet himself in fear.

"Where are we Ayumi?" Satoshi asked.

"Beats me, but I get a very bad vibe from this place, I can't really say why though, we should find the others soon." They got up and started to wonder. It seemed like an eternity of just aimlessly wondering before one of them spoke.

"Damn I forgot about Yuka, she could be in danger here!" Satoshi exclaimed breaking the awkward silence. Satoshi took of in a hurry not even slightly concerned with the fact Ayumi was literally screaming at him.

"Satoshi! GET BACK HERE NOW! WAAAAIT!" Ayumi started to pick up her pace to match that of Satoshi's. She ran after him for about 15 minutes and started to become breathless, not only that but her legs were on fire as she could see him fade out of her view. Eventually she came across two paths, unsure of which to go down she chose the left path up the stairs to an big, quiet area, for some reason she got incredibly paranoid in this area as if she were bring watched. She started to walk towards the girls restroom, upon looking at it she only just realised how desperate she really was to use the toilet, decided that it would be a waste of time and could hold it in for a little longer as she turned to walk away she heard a bang, or more of a thud, as if something had hit a wall. Ayumi turned her head slowly and approached the door. She opened the door and stepped in with extreme caution as she did this she could hear a faint sound, a bit like a rope being strained it seemed to emanate from the 3rd stall. She opened the stall door and to her shock she saw a young, pale female body struggling for air and turning blue. Ayumi glanced in horror at the sight, upon looking closer it seemed to be..."Mayu!"

"Ayumi...I'm...So...S…s….so..rr….y" She found it almost impossible to find the words as she was chocking out.

"Don't apologise, I'll get you down!" Ayumi yelled back. Ayumi thought about what she could do. She wasn't sure why put for some reason she tried to pull her body down making the noose dig into Mayu's throat, it was as if she had no control over her own body.

"Sorry!" Ayumi said panicked. Next she tried to loosen the rope, again it dug into her throat, at this point blood had started slowly pouring out of Mayu's mouth.

"No!" Ayumi looked around for anything to put under her feet. She saw a rusty bucket, she went to grab it however stopped just short of touching the handle as it was filled to the brim with what appeared to be organs covered with maggots. Despite this she emptied the bucket and ran to the stall upon reaching the stall she dropped the bucket at the sight she saw. Ayumi's face couldn't have been paler with white paint, because swaying in front of her was a pale female body with bloody hands and a lifeless expression. Ayumi losing all power in her legs collapsed onto her knees she then covered her face and cried, the thought 'You Were Not Quick Enough' echoed in her mind as if trying to split her skull open, she saw a long shard of glass she picked it up and examined the edges.

After briefly looking over the piece of class she then hastily thrust the shard into her chest, this forced her ribs to pierce her left lung thus cutting off a major artery to her heart.

"Mayu…I…I'm….Sorry." Ayumi cried, soon after she had finished her sentence she coughed up a large amount of blood and choked on more as her vision faded.

A/N: Well that happened...Huh...Yeah they had no real need to be in this story. Prepare for lots of back story soon... This is all typed on a tablet so forgive any typos.


	3. Kai's Respect For His Friends

A/N: This chapter is going to be short. They will get much longer later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

It seems as if Kai had awoken when Ayumi had died as he didn't hear anything despite being in the next room. He sat up and examined the room he was in, it seemed to be that of a class room, most likely that of elementary school judging by the small desks and chairs, he got up and walked out of the room rubbing his eyes, he walked out and saw that the classroom was next to the male and female restrooms. 'What a strange place to put a classroom.' He thought, as he walked past the girl's toilet when he stepped into a small trail of blood, he immediately stepped back in disgust, he noticed the trail to be coming from the female restroom, out of sheer curiosity he decided to look through the doorway, at first his vision was blurry as the room was dark but as his eyes adjusted he noticed a body laying limp on the floor, it was hard to see who it was but he soon recognised the uniform and ran to the body.

"Ayumi! Ayumi! What happened? Ayumi?" He soon realised that she wasn't breathing, in spite of this he looked for a pulse, placing his fingers on her throat yielded no success in locating a pulse, upon realising a beloved friend had died and he was powerless to prevent it he looked behind him only to have tears escape his Ultra-Violet eyes.

"M-Mayu...not you to..." He went up to her body and carefully untied her, in the process of doing this he had accidentally used to much force when lifting her body as her jaw flung open and all the blood held within it fell into Kai's dark blue hair and down his neck, this caused him to cringe and almost drop Mayu completely. He lay Mayu next to Ayumi and using what he could of his own clothing he covered their bodies. As he left the restroom he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I was to slow….." Kai whispered. He continued to walk alone saddened, he eventually came across an infirmary, he saw no reason to enter, but for some reason he felt almost inclined to go in, he went in to see nothing of use to him, as he walked out he was pulled and in the split second the figure touched him he knew it to be a hand of a female.

"Kai…is that…you" said the mystery figure

"Naomi! You're okay!" Kai replied happily.

Naomi hugged him. They stopped hugging and Naomi punched his arm.

"Ah, what was that for?" Kai asked grabbing his now numb arm. Upon asking a thought raced in his head. 'jeez, you are strangely strong...weird...'

"Jerk, you should've come sooner." Naomi touted with a smile. Kai's expression quickly changed.

"What's wrong Kai….Kai?" Naomi asked concerned at the fact that Kai sat motionless with a very sad expression. No one had ever seen Kai this way before, he did such a good job at hiding his feelings that people doubted he had any.

"Huh…No…Nothing, Why?" He responded breaking his trance.

"No, something's bothering you, I've never seen you without your coat or jumper, that itself is reason for concern." She said giving a much more serious, stern look, Naomi also just noted how muscular Kai was, he didn't have bulging muscles but they were very well defined and quite big. He proceeded to explain what he had witnessed and what he believed to have happened. Naomi was very taken back by this she burst into tears and fell into Kai's arms, this change in behaviour took Kai by surprise but he thought he should probably try to comfort her. After a while they wandered with no particular destination, just looking around, Kai heard a voice and ran of at full speed, Naomi tried to follow but became breathless and walked.


	4. Yonaka's Love Interest

**A/N** :Enjoy I guess...Sorry for the short chapters...

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

 **Meanwhile:**

"Where are we going Miss?" Yuka said out of curiosity, a 5"6" girl looked down at the small child with gentle crimson eyes.

"I…I'm not really sure, somewhere safe I guess." Yonaka said with a weak smile. Yuka had been walking with Yonaka for at least 20 minutes when Yonaka found her curled in a corner.

"Well maybe we can find my Oni-Chan!" Yuka said playfully and tugged on Yonaka's hand.

"Oh? You have a brother? Did he arrive here with you?" Yonaka shot Yuka a concerned look.

"I don't know, all I remember is doing a charm thing with my brother and his friends. Then I ended up here." Yuka looked at the ground sadly.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll your brother and maybe I find my friend Kizami." A genuine smile came across Yonaka's face.

"Hey! Who's that?" Yuka said running ahead thinking she saw Satoshi at the end of the hallway. "Whoa!" Yuka's foot slipped on the ground and her knees met the floor instantly.

"Yuka! Really, you must be more careful. Are you okay though?" Yonaka quickly approached Yuka and placed her hand on her back to comfort Yuka.

"I…I think I twisted my ankle…I can't walk." Yuka said holding back tears.

"Ah…okay, well then." Yonaka swiftly put down her bag and picked Yuka up and gave her a piggy-back ride. "Is this okay for you, Yuka?" Yonaka asked.

Yuka buried her face in Yonaka's long, wavy pink hair. "Yeah this is fine." Yuka replied.

"Okay well let's keep looking for your brother." Yonaka said with a cheerful bounce to her voice.

After a while of walking with Yuka suspended on Yonaka's back they started a rather one-sided conversation where Yuka would ask questions and Yonaka would do her best to answer.

"How old are you?" Yuka asked.

"I'm 18 years old. Gonna be 19 in October." Yonaka answered.

"What kind of hobbies do you have?"

"I like to go swimming, play video games, draw, read, watch anime… Oh and I can play the violin."

"Is that what the big bag you're carrying is for?"

"Mm-hm"

"Can you play a song?"

"Are you asking me to play a song or whether I can play a song?"

"Both"

"Well aren't you blunt about it."

Yonaka set down Yuka on some stairs and began to open her bag and get out the violin and bow.

"Do you have any requests?" Yonaka asked with a small smile on her face.

"I don't mind, something nice." Yuka said and tilted her head to the side slightly.

Yonaka took that as sign to play her master piece. She closed her eyes put the bow beside the violin and began to play a beautiful melody.

Flashback:

Yonaka was walking home from school on a rainy day without a coat.

"Eugh…It's so cold and wet. I THOUGHT IT WAS MEANT TO BE SUMMER!"

She carried her violin bag under her arm after a performance at school.

Suddenly she couldn't feel the cold rain drops hitting her head anymore.

"You'll catch a cold if you're out here without a coat, you know." A gentle, friendly (albeit slightly high pitched) voice chided her from behind.

Yonaka turned round to see a boy with spiked-up light blue hair looking at her with concern.

"Oh! H-hey Kurosaki, what're you doing here?" That was a rather dumb question.

"Maybe I'm walking home like everyone else." There was a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh…Right, I knew that!" Yonaka said looking slightly displeased from being a tad daft. Kurosaki laughed amused at her own tendency to not realise that what she can say would be rather stupid.

"Oh! And by the way your performance was AMAZING!" Kurosaki said with genuine enthusiasm.

"Y-You don't really mean that, do you?" Yonaka wasn't used to praise in any form. Her parents had passed away when she was a child, she never could make friends with anyone in school. Her adoptee parents didn't treat her well and as soon as she turned 12 they kicked her out with only her clothes, toothbrush and some money to rent a place. Come to think of it she hadn't done too badly. She kept steady grades and was able to earn enough money to keep herself in her apartment. Still Kurosaki was the only person so far to actually treat her as a welcome friend, well Kizami also treated her with respect. Everyone else would bully her, hit her, insult her and just generally be hurtful. In fact one day a group of girls gave her a black eye and broke her phone as a 'joke'. She was like a outcast to everyone. So why did she feel like what Kurosaki said was all a lie?

"Of course I mean it! I don't think anyone could not like your performance. The way you played was brilliant," Kurosaki said with a reassuring face. Yonaka moved some hair behind her ear. A nervous reflex.

"You're actually serious," Yonaka said with surprise.

"Yonaka you should really learn to accept people's praise," Kurosaki said with his tone changing to be more sympathetic.

"People tend to just hit me instead, does that count as praise?" Anger was becoming more apparent in her voice.

"Y-Yonaka I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend, I just wanted to-" Kurosaki was cut off quickly.

"To what?! To offer your sympathy? I know it's fake! I know that you really hate me! Just like everyone hates me! Thats…thats all there is to it, thats all there ever is to it…" Yonaka erupted this while she was shaking a bit and had stopped dead in her tracks, her face looking down and something that looked like a very forlorn and weak smile on her. The air became tense and it was silent for a while and it was Kurosaki who broke the silence by walking closer behind her and holding the umbrella over her head.

"I don't hate you…" he said softly.

That hurt. Yonaka didn't know what to say or even feel at that moment. Hearing him say something like that. It sounded genuine not fake nor staged. So why did it make her feel so bad?

When Kurosaki got no response he moved to her side to see her shoulders slumped and tears running down her cheeks. Kurosaki was stunned the last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt her. He would never do that and would gladly stand in front of a train for her sake. Kurosaki spotted Yonaka sway and he quickly supported her and held her close to him. She still cried. She was always trying to be strong and held back her feelings on so many occasions, but she just couldn't do that anymore. She finally felt welcomed, felt like someone would actually want to be with her…


	5. Kurosaki Likes Yonaka

A/N: So this is a small chapter, I know I said they were gonna get longer. I'm keeping my promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

Yonaka opened her eyes to see a small girl looking at her in awe.

"That was AMAZING miss!" Yuka exclaimed. Yonaka started to blush a little from that compliment.

"Thanks, Yuka, that means a lot." Yonaka said with a pleased smile. After she packed up her violin Yonaka and Yuka went on looking for any signs of life (with Yuka still clinging onto Yonaka's back).

"Okay…whew…Yuka we should stop here," Yonaka said exhausted from carrying a child for another hour on her back.

"Okay I'm a little cold anyway." Yuka said as she was lowered onto a step and started shivering a bit.

"Uh... No you're shivering Yuka! Here." Yonaka un-zipped her purple hoodie and draped around Yuka's back. Yonaka never really liked wearing anything too flashy. The most she would have on her would be a purple hoodie usually coupled with baggy trousers and a cream coloured striped vest.

 **Flashback** :

Yonaka had arrived home mostly dry thanks to Kurosaki diligently holding the umbrella over her.

"Okay this is my place, thanks again Kurosaki," Yonaka said beaming in his direction.

"D-Don't mention it…" Kurosaki said a bit too quiet to be heard but Yonaka picked it up just fine. He was blushing lightly.

"You could stand to say it a little louder," Yonaka chided Kurosaki's shyness.

Right before Kurosaki could turn to leave Yonaka opened her front door and ran up next to him to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again, bye!" Yonaka said while running back inside. Later when she looked out her window she saw Kurosaki standing there with a shocked expression. His face had gone crimson.

 **End Flashback** :


	6. Yonaka's Guardians

A/N: They should be getting quite now. Get ready for a long chapter. If your a kid or too young go, it doesn't happen but Yonaka almost gets raped...almost...she doesn't actually. Yeah... I'm gonna need to rethink my life choices while you read this. Enjoy...I guess...Also my friend Marlowe has been helping me with the FanFic, ideas, writing chapter for Yonaka (Who is his character), editing my work vise versa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party

Yuka was happily plodding along now that she could walk on her previously injured foot. It had been around another hour with no progress in finding anyone else. Yonaka's stomach began to grumble and she clutched at it.

"Miss, are you okay?" Yuka said with and look that could be described as 'adorable concern'

"Y-Yeah, just a tad hungry," Yonaka grimaced when her stomach rumbled again.

"Here, eat this." Yuka handed Yonaka a bar chocolate.

"Chocolate!?" Yonaka exclaimed when she had the bar in her hands. "Are you sure Yuka?"

"Yeah don't worry I'm not too hungry anyway." Yuka said with a cheerful tone.

'What a lovely kid.' Yonaka thought to herself as she began to greedily chomp down on the bar. It felt like ages since she ate chocolate, well then again it had been ages since she had eaten anything.

 **Flashback**

Yonaka was walking back home after a particularly tiring day at school. She was tired and aching. She was never good at sports and the coach made her do 250 push ups. She rested a hand on her shoulder joint. 'I hate that coach, even on my birthday he treats me like trash' Yonaka thought. She had a small badge pinned to her clothes.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice from the distance said with an air of danger hanging around it. Three teenage boys approached Yonaka and cut off her path.

"It looks like a little lost mouse. Maybe we should 'help' her on her way," the voice of the second boy cut in. All three of them had surrounded Yonaka and she was becoming very uneasy.

"I-I'm not lost thank you," Yonaka said with fear apparent in her voice.

"Now, now we asked to 'help' you, didn't we?" The third teen joined. They closed in on her. Yonaka looked around, she had no escape, she tried to barge past who she thought looked the weakest, unfortunately Yonaka was immediately punched on her right cheek which caused her to wince in pain and put her hand on it as well as almost fall to the floor.

"Ack! T-t-that hurt!" She said on the verge of tears, they proceeded to cover her mouth and carry her to an ally way. She tried screaming but her voice was too muffled to attract attention.

"Let go of me! You can't do this! Let go you-" She was cut of by the leader of the group punching her on the side of her face again. The second pulled out a very sharp knife and came closer. He whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry dear, it will all be over very quickly, so relax!" The teens laughed sadistically and removed her coat. Yonaka kept trying to struggle as tears streamed down her face. They were interrupted by a voice.

"Oi, unhand her you bastards!" The shadows soon revealed the man to be Kurosaki. He walked closer to them. The teens looked at him and laughed. The leader spoke.

"Aww, that's adorable your trying to be a hero saving your 'precious', don't worry we wont be too rough!" Two of the teens charged Kurosaki, he managed to dodge one but was hit hard in the jaw from the other, the teens proceeded to grab Kurosaki's arms and get them into a nelson lock (Basically he put this hands under Kurosaki's arms and lifted his own to trap Kurosaki's. Just look it up."You know you break the fourth wall more than you should." Shut up you're not meant to be here either! "Okay fine…jeez") The other teen started to repeatedly punch Kurosaki in the stomach, he continued even after Kurosaki had started cough up blood, they all stopped when Yonaka screamed at them.

"STOP PLEASE! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! Please…just…just leave him alone!" Yonaka looked away, she didn't want to see Kurosaki's pained facial expression. The leader forced her to look and using the knife to 'assist her' in the removal of her clothes he only managed to take of her hoodie and shirt revealing her vest and bra before he heard a two thuds. He turned to see a man roughly 6 foot and 3 inches with dark blue hair.

"It's rude to remove a woman's clothes you know. Now how about you pick on someone your own size, coward!" The voice was deep. Kurosaki stood and said.

"Kizami! Is that you, thank goodness you're here." Kurosaki said, he was relived to see someone who could fight and save them.

"Next time you should let me come with you, go take Yonaka home or the police station," Kizami said looking back at him. Kurosaki grabbed Yonaka and carried her in a princess hold to her home, she buried her face in Kurosaki's chest and sobbed.

"You could've been hurt because of me! It's my fault your hurt. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Yonaka sobbed. Her cries sent a painful pang through Kurosaki's heart.

"No, you were in danger, I had to save you and beside I'm fine really, My pain is nothing a bit of paracetamol and plenty of sleep won't fix." He assured Yonaka he was alright with a bright reassuring smile.

Kizami looked at the teen and said. "I've never seen Yonaka so scared, You hurt my best friend as well… How dare you! Poor Yonaka, she was fucking innocent you bastard! IT WAS HER DAMN BIRTHDAY!" The teen ran at him only to be knocked down by Kizami with a straight punch. "I'm going to really, really enjoy this!" Kizami proceeded to beat the teen senseless with an uncountable amount of punches to the head and body.

Kurosaki entered her home and rested her on the sofa, he tried to comfort her about his wounds and said to her that she and himself should be more concerned about herself first.

"Its going to be OK, Kizami can handle himself." He said that with an almost scared voice, as he wasn't concerned for Kizami's safety but all three of the teens, he hoped Kizami wouldn't end up killing or torturing them. Yonaka was looking very crestfallen, he pulled out a chocolate bar and hoped it would cheer her up a bit.

"Here, eat this." He handed her the chocolate bar with a smile. Yonaka began to eat the chocolate. After a few bites she began to sob and hiccup.

"Yonaka don't worry everything is going to be fine we'll go police station when you're ready and they'll take care of it." Kurosaki placed a hand on Yonaka's back as he spoke to try and comfort her.

Kizami knocked on the door, Kurosaki opened it and greeted him.

"So, how's she holding up." Kizami asked with concern.

"Not to well, she's really scared and in a lot of shock…"

"Huh...Well Yonaka I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner, oh and here are your clothes." Kizami said he threw her the clothes and attempted a comforting smile, something he didn't know how to do but tried. Yonaka smiled and giggled at his failed attempt but thanked him, she got up to hug Kizami.

"I think you should come over to my house for a few days, you too Kizami." Kurosaki shot a stern look at both his friends.

"Yeah, thank you Kurosaki!" Yonaka said as she proceeded to hug him tightly. She was so glad to have him near her especially at this moment.

"C...Can't...Br...Breath!" Kurosaki said trying not to choke up. Kizami snickered.

"Sorry! I didn't realise." Yonaka said letting go. Kurosaki dropped to the floor gasping.

"It...It's...Alright." Kurosaki replied still gasping.

"Sorry I'll have to pass, I got to revise." Kizami said.

"Since when did you start revising for anything?" Kurosaki asked crossed arms and Yonaka tilted her head in obvious curiosity.

"Please tell us Kizami, maybe I can help, If you don't let me, I'll call you Yuuya." Yonaka said with puppy eyes. Kizami looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, besides I hate History anyway." Kizami said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Yonaka said jumping around like a child. Kurosaki watched her behaviour with a content smile thankful to see she was getting better.

 **End Flashback**

A/N :Yeah happy endings...jeez that got dark...damn...


	7. Kurosaki Loves Yonaka

A/N: "Vegeta, what does the Scouter say about the amount of fluff in this chapter?" "ITS OVER 9000!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

After Yonaka finished the most delicious meal she's ever had (in her defence she was starving so anything would do). She and Yuka continued on. It wasn't long until Yuka went running off again in search of her brother, which caused her to trip.

"Yuka? Again? You must be more careful. Did your foot slip again?" Yonaka's voice chided from behind.

"No…I slipped on something wet." Yuka said clutching her shin; When Yonaka turned the corner to find Yuka staring at corpse. Yonaka was startled as well but then she noticed the light blue hair on the corpse. Yonaka approached it, Yuka's complaints falling on her deaf ears. She had to make sure. 'Maybe. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe he got out, it wasn't impossible.' All of Yonaka's hopes vanished and she inspected the student ID card on the body it read:

'Student ID: Barakuyda High: Kensuke Kurosaki'

She fell to her knees. She put her face in her hands and made sure her mouth was amply muffled. She screamed, cried and sobbed.

 **Flashback**

It had been three days since Yonaka was…attacked. She had grown incredibly weary and scared. She found she started having lots of nightmares. So much that she tried to avoid sleep whenever she could. It was even affecting her school work. One day she came up to Kurosaki and asked whether she could stay around his for a few nights longer. Naturally Kurosaki said, 'Yes' not wanting to cause Yonaka anymore trouble. She hardly deserved anything that had happened.

Kurosaki let Yonaka take his bed and he would sleep on his sofa. Although when he turned to leave his room Yonaka desperately grabbed his arm and begged him not to leave her by herself. So next Kurosaki awkwardly got into bed with her. Nothing happened other than him keeping her company. This became a routine and every time Kurosaki left he could hear her thrashing around in her sleep due to the nightmares. One day she shot up and woke Kurosaki who rushed to comfort her as best he could. She repeated the following phrase:

"Please…please…I-I don't want to go back too sleep anymore…don't make me go to sleep…" she was sobbing and it hurt so much to see her in such a state. Soon though he calmed her down enough to get her to sleep. Before she fell asleep again she nuzzled up to kurosaki and and hugged him closely. Kurosaki, nervous, mimicked her actions and held her closer than ever. When they woke up that morning Kurosaki found Yonaka on top of him. 'She must have rolled onto me in her sleep' thought Kurosaki. He began to poke her gently on the nose but it didn't wake her. Yonaka's hair was sprawled every where because of it's length and some tickled Kurosaki's nose causing him to sneeze. This woke her (Don't worry he looked to the side so as to not sneeze on Yonaka don't you know it's rude to sneeze on a girl…or anyone for that matter).

Yonaka groggily opened her eyes to see Kurosaki's face, she gave him a content smile and her eyes looked right into his. Her lovely, beautiful, crimson eyes.

"Yonaka?" Kurosaki made this the first thing he said that morning.

"Yes Kurosaki?" Yonaka nuzzled her face on his chest and Kurosaki still had her petite form in his arms.

"W-well I-I've been meaning t-to tell you s-something," Kurosaki tried to start his piece but kept stumbling over his words and his face had gone bright pink.

"Kurosaki your face is red! Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Yonaka said and she grew concerned as she gently placed a small soft hand on his forehead. That act of kindness did it for Kurosaki and he sat up, with Yonaka now having her a leg on either side of his body. She noticed this and became really, really embarrassed.

"K-Kurosaki w-why are we sitting l-like t-this?" Yonaka said blushing.

"Yonaka I need to tell you something, but it's a little difficult," Kurosaki said with a nervous face. Sensing that this was something serious Yonaka looked him in the eyes with a smile (although she still didn't know what he was talking about, really she can be a bit dumb sometimes) and reassured him,

"Kurosaki, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I…I'm…" Kurosaki hesitated.

"Your…?" Yonaka continued.

"I'm in love with you," Kurosaki finally stated quickly.

"O-oh…" Yonaka didn't say anything else but blushed heavily.

"I needed to tell you that and I understand if you don't feel the same way and I need your answer no matter wha-" Kurosaki was cut off when Yonaka's lips met his surprising Kurosaki to near heart attack (figuratively speaking of course). Once they stopped kissing Yonaka said,

"That's my answer, I hope it's clear enough." Yonaka started to giggle Kurosaki was still speechless. "W-well say something! Don't just stare you-" This time Yonaka was cut off by Kurosaki mimicking her previous actions. When they stopped again they both gave each other a smile and went back to sleep again (it was Sunday day) enjoying each others company.

"Yonaka," Kurosaki said softly.

"Yes?" Yonaka replied.

"I love you, Yonaka," Kurosaki said holding her tighter.

"I love you too, Kurosaki," Yonaka said so sweetly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I move in with you? I don't really want to stay by myself and I promise I won't be any trouble."

"Of course. I'd like that a lot. Oh I almost forgot to say, me, Kizami and my other friends are trying a charm thing. I would like you to come." Kurosaki said hoping she would take him up on his offer. Yonaka giggled.

"That sounds like fun and I've been wanting to see more of your friends, and Kizami." She added that last bit after a pause.

"Why Kizami?" Kurosaki said with a bit of suspicion in his tone. Yonaka slapped him.

"Idiot! It's nothing like that, I just think that he seems a bit lonely."

"Don't worry Kizami's fine," Kurosaki reassured her.

"Well I just think that behind the whole 'tough guy' exterior I'm sure Kizami is actually a very nice guy." Yonaka with a serious look.

"Sure…" Kurosaki obviously wasn't convinced.

"Oh come on! It's not that far fetched. Maybe I can get through to him," Yonaka said with a face that was a tad annoyed.

"It is far fetched." Kurosaki sighed. " And believe me I tried." Yonaka sighed as well.

"Well…maybe I can do better," Yonaka said with a grin.

"Alright I won't try to stop you but you're better off not bothering."

Yonaka simply smiled and settled back into Kurosaki content with the situation as they held hands just enjoying the feeling of each other.

"Well goodnight," Yonaka yawned.

"How can you still be tired?" Kurosaki said.

"Don't blame me…blame the bed…it's so much more comfortable than mine, my one's like sleeping on broken glass…" Yonaka said not even bothering to open her eyes and soon fell asleep onto of Kurosaki again. Kurosaki chuckled.

"I do hope that you're exaggerating" Kurosaki said, but then he realised that Yonaka was already asleep judging by her soft breathing, "Honestly," Kurosaki chided.

"Could You Save It For Tomorrow! People Are Trying To Sleep!" Kizami chimed from the floor inside his sleeping bag.

"…Kizami? How long have you been awake?" Kurosaki said growing increasingly red.

"LONG ENOUGH!" He yelled.

 **End Flashback**

A/N: Yeah Happy Endings...BTW I May Have Author Battles With Marlowe As He Is Taking Over The Whole 'I The Author And I Can Break the forth wall


	8. Kai vs Kizami

A/N: Have fun. No Don't actually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

She sat there crying and sobbing into her hands,

"Why...Kurosaki I should've found you sooner."

'Why?…Why…WHY? WHY!? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!?' Yonaka thought.

She only wanted to stay with him for longer. She cared so much for him. Every moment she was separate from him felt awful and now this.

It hurt…It hurt so much…she started to remember…Every conversation they had. Every Kindness she received. Every waking moment they spent with each other. How much they loved each other and they lengths they would go for each others happiness.

'ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS!'

Yuka could tell that Yonaka must have really liked this person and felt sympathetic towards her, they heard footsteps, a figure emerged from the shadows Yonaka recognised the shape and jumped up to hug him.

"Kizami, you're okay!" She yelled, however the figure didn't move but spoke as it violently pushed her to the ground.

"Umm...My name is Kai, not Kizami." Yonaka apologised as she had got Kai confused with Kizami.

"Sorry...Kai was it, yeah I thought you were a friend of mine, honestly If I didn't know any better you have the same build but are a tad shorter than him." She said still bowing down.

"Huh...well I see you're in a rush so...Wait Yuka!" Kai looked at the girl. He ran to her but stopped in his tracks to notice a dead body. He examined the body. He pulled out his knife and began to compare the size of Kurosaki's wounds to the size of his knife, he started to stick his knife into the wounds and check. Yonaka not knowing what he was doing smacked him.

"Jackass, what are you doing!? Have you no respect!?" She attempted to smack him again however as she was about to make contact Kai blocked it by grabbing her wrist and giving a very intimidating glare, and held his iron grip for a moment she could feel the bruises form Yonaka wrenched her arm from it. His eyes seemed glow red for about a second or two.

"Don't try it! For you information actually your friend was killed in a sadistic manner, his killer had a lot of fun doing this, the knife is very similar if not the same as mine, the only person I've come across to have a similar knife was slightly taller than me and was about the same build, he also had a blazer hung on his shoulder." Kai explained holding back his odd urge to hit her hard in the side of the head.

"Liar! Kizami…Kizami would never to that, they…they were best friends!" Yonaka yelled refusing to believe Kai's explanation. She tried to hit him again, he moved out of the way and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer to him and looked into her warm and gentle Crimson eyes with his contrasting cold and emotionless Ultra -Violet eyes. They were a lot closer than they should be. Their breath was heavy from the argument and Yonaka could smell how sweet his breath was.

"Listen here! I'm sorry for you loss, So shut up and fuck off, you stupid bitch!" Kai grip around her neck tightened and Yonaka frantically grabbed his arms, but she felt her body become numb.

"Kai! Stop!" Yuka cried and Kai came back to his senses and realised what he was doing. He let go of Yonaka who fell to the floor she started hacking and coughing as she gasped for air. Kai's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost and he looked at his shaky hand before quickly sprinting off.

Yonaka stood there dumbfounded. They heard another pair of footsteps. As if by miracle a familiar tall muscular figure appeared with blue hair and a blazer slung over his shoulder. Kizami had appeared, he looked at Yonaka with concern and asked her what was wrong. Before she answered she noticed Kizami's knife to the same as Kai's and unlike Kai's it was bloodied heavily, his hands were somewhat sticky.

"What's wrong Yonaka?" There was a very tiny hint of insanity in his voice. Yonaka stepped back. Kizami moved closer and said, "who's this Yonaka, a new friend she's adorable how'd you manage it?" A crooked smile crept across his face. And his eyes. His eyes looked hollow and merciless.

"Get back! I'm serious! Get away you monster!" She grabbed Yuka and ran. Kizami quickly gained on them. He managed to stab Yonaka in the left side of her stomach, she fell down with a thud and wasn't moving, Yuka looked back and tried to help her. She wasn't breathing. She saw Kizami, he slowly approached her. Yuka was too scared to move. However she heard a loud yell as a figure held a wooden object down on Kizami's head

"THIS IS FOR KUROSAKI YOU BASTARD!" Yonaka hit the back of Kizami's head with her violin; Kizami fell with a thud seemingly unconscious. Yonaka grabbed Yuka and ran, ran as fast as possible, she found a room and saw a closet, she pit Yuka in the closet and said.

"Yuka, listen I'll be back for you, don't make a sound." Yonaka gave what she could as a reassuring smile but grimaced from her screaming side.

"M-miss…Yonaka I-I'm scared." Yuka said weakly as tears really did drench her. Yonaka reached into the closet and wiped away Yuka's tears with her thumb. Her smile was so gentle and relieving to see.

"Don't worry Yuka…just promise me this, promise me you'll get out with your brother and you'll live a great life, and I promise I will never leave you by yourself…even when it seems I'm not really there…" This was the last lie that escaped her teeth.

Yonaka walked out clutching her side only to be hit in the back of the head by Kizami. She fell over and Kizami stabbed her in the stomach again. She screamed in pain, Kizami smiled.

"You know I've always loved your eyes Yonaka they are just so beautiful." His smile grew even wider.

"W-What are you doing, Kizami!" She asked frightened. Kizami punched her knocking out some teeth and .

"I'll deal with you later. Right now I want that little girl!" He laughed and started to look for her. Yonaka groaned.

"Kizami...Why?" She tried to get up but was held down by Kizami placing his foot on her head keeping her in place.

"Why you ask?" Kizami started pushing down harder on her head and twisted his foot. "Well I can't really say why! But the more important question will you be as satisfying to kill as Kurosaki was?" He removed his foot from her head and began to kicked her repeatedly until she coughed up blood. The whole time he worked he had such a monstrous, crooked smile. He looked at her, she looked at him, eye to eye, her beautiful crimson eyes were tearing and her face was saying 'why?', he smiled, she let out more tears. Yuka could hear everything and see the shadows of Kizami and Yonaka. Kizami raised his knife to Yonaka's left eye and brought it down slowly, the knife had cut into her eye with ease. 'Like a hot knife through butter' Kizami thought. Yonaka screamed so loud that the halls echoed her cries of pain back at her. He ripped out her left eye and studied it carefully.

"Such beauty...It amazes even me." Kizami put her eye in his hand and licked the knife clean. Yonaka watched with one eye in horror. Kizami bought his mouth to her cheek and kissed it, he then moved to lick her now empty eye socket clean but was stopped as something had hit him with an unimaginable and extreme amount of force pushing him far of the body breaking a few of his ribs in the process. Yonaka looked up to see who had just saved her, to her surprise Kai standing there, he looked at her and walked to Kizami, he shot up and tried to hit Kai, Kai was able to block and tried to land a right hook which Kizami ducked and countered with knee to Kai stomach, Kai bent over and saliva exited his mouth. Kizami punched him and tried to follow up with stabs to his chest; Kai was barely able dodge both stabs and kicked the knife out of Kizami's hand into a dark abyss. Kai followed with a round house kick to Kizami's had knocking the older male flying. Kai thought Kizami to be knocked out as he had stopped moving. He was wrong as Kizami snuck up from behind and landed a huge punch sending Kai flying into a wall denting it slightly. Kai was out cold, as his was in a dark abyss Kizami took Kai's knife in replacement to his. Kizami proceeded continue to 'tend' to Yonaka whom to his surprise was still alive,

"Your still going? Don't worry I can fix that! Heh..heheheheh…HAHAHAHA!" He got out her eye and proceeded put it in his mouth and chew on it. "That was delicious, so sweet from you heart and salty from those tears." Kizami began to laugh even more. Yonaka looked up at him in horror. He approached her bleeding body and removed most of her clothing with the exception of her under garments, and started to slice her stomach open slowly. Again something hit him with an extreme amount of power. Kizami looked up to see Kai, but his eyes were blood red and he had a purple aura around him. Kizami charged Kai and tried slashing him, Kai moved out of the way and punched Kizami in the jaw, he then slide behind Kizami and got ready to land an attack he hadn't used in a while, he cupped his hands and as Kizami turned he used his cupped hands to hit him in the chest, Kizami couldn't fathom how a boy about 15-16 could have such power and such fighting knowledge. Kizami was sent flying and landed on his back and this time was out cold. Kai fell over and collapsed, whatever he had just done to his own body clearly used most of what energy he had. Yonaka knowing that she would bleed out sooner or later crawled to Kai and handed him what was left of her chocolate bar.

"H-here...*Cough* Take t-this please...you...need it more...than...i do..." She smiled at him and passed out, Kai decided to eat the bar and got up. He glanced at Kizami. 'Not moving eh...well must have hit you harder than I thought' He smirked at that thought, he took one final look at Yonaka and whispered.

"Thank You...Yonaka..." He then started to sprint down the hallway.

Kizami hearing Kai was gone got up and walked to Yonaka's barely functioning body and then started to stab and rip out her internal organs all over the floor, Yonaka's screens of pain were heard by Yuka. Everything eventually went quiet as Yonaka's body stopped squirming. 'How pathetic of you' Kizami thought. Kizami then went off looking for the small girl who was accompanying Yonaka. When he had left Yuka tried to step out the closet and run away, as she ran past Yonaka's now mutilated corpse, which had one bloodshot eye staring to the side. The cheerful, happy, gentle and loving expressions Yonaka had were replace with one of constant shock with one line of tears slowly running down the one eye. Yonaka's once beautiful pink hair was sprawled along the rotting wood floor. It had lost it bright and lively pink colour as it had become heavily bloodied. Yuka stopped and spoke.

"You said we would make it out together, but you lied…yet you saved me...Thank you, I will never forget you...Yonaka." Yuka ran again tears flowing down her cheek. As she continued running her legs gave out and she fell unconscious with a great thud. She later awoke tied to a table with Kizami at the other end of the room he had a knife in his hand and slowly walked around her with a glare in his eyes.

A/N: I need to watch something happy now...


	9. Kai vs Kizami: The Rematch

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

"What? Where am I...? Wait! No! Please! LET ME GO!" She cried, tears started to roll down her face.

"Pardon. It's very rude to yell at your elders!" He screamed laughing like a maniac. She winced, Kizami brought the knife closer to her cheek and made a deep long cut on her right cheek, the cut oozed blood slowly on to the knife and he proceeded to lick the blood off the knife. He made a deep stab wound in her right leg. The knife cut clean through her thigh bone making crunching sound as it sliced through. Yuka was screaming to the top of her lungs for she hoped someone anyone would hear her.

"What's this already finished what a shame I guess I should end it though, for Yonaka's sake. Heh…heheheh. Hahahaha!" He stopped laughing as he heard some yell he looked behind only to have a rusty old pipe strike him at the his left temple breaking his cheek bone and fracturing his skull. He struggled to get back up. He spat blood and turned to face Kai.

"You again, I'll gouge out your god-damn eyes!"

Kizami ran and swung the knife at Kai who moved to the right and struck the back of Kizami's head knocking the knife out of his hand. Kizami got up and picked up Kai's knife he quickly dodged a straight punch from Kai and countered by throwing Kai across the room. As the two fought Naomi managed to sneak in and untie Yuka and carry her away. Kai got up groggy and bled heavily from his left arm as it had been stabbed by a Kizami. Kizami ran at him again, this time Kai used Kizami's momentum to flip Kizami over his shoulder and onto the floor Kai started to repeatedly kick Kizami's chest, the sound of bones cracking could be heard. Kai stopped and saw Kizami had dropped his knife, Kai decided to pick it Kai was about to pick it up he was forcefully tackled to the floor by Kizami, Kai's head hit the floor and he winced in pain, Kizami proceeded to punch Kai in the side of the head repeatedly.

Naomi stopped and set Yuka down upon hearing Kai's screams of pain, Kizami then put both hands on this throat and squeezed it as hard as he could, Kai's eyes started to roll to the back of this head. Kizami then let go as Kai had passed out or was potentially dead

Naomi ran in the room and tackled Kizami with as much power as she could put into it, Kizami however had no problem flipping her over, he proceeded to pin her down, evil and dirty thoughts came into Kizami's mind, he began to touch her face and stroke it, he then forcefully kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, Naomi's eyes widened in shock, Kizami broke the kiss and looked to this left, Kai was still out cold. He smiled, and turned his attention to Naomi and spoke.

"Now then, are you going to just follow my instructions quietly," He pulls out a knife, "Do you need some encouragement!" Naomi stepped back in fear, yet before she could even blink she was back on the floor with Kizami on top. He began to run the knife down the middle of her chest cutting open her clothing and her bra. Kai awoke to Naomi's scream, he shot up and ran to Kizami, however Kizami knew that Kai would attempt the same attack that he had been using every time he was having fun with someone a punt. Kai punted but missed Kizami ducked to the right and punched Kai square in the stomach. The force of the punch cause some internal bleeding as Kai fell and began coughing blood. Kizami not seeing Kai as a threat returned to Naomi, she was trying to cover up her chest and attempted to barge past Kizami, he smiled and instantly floored her again.

"You know, I was really hoping I wouldn't need my knife to assist you...but oh well." Kizami reached in his pocket only to find that It was missing.

"I think you'll find that won't be necessary!" A voice says, Kizami turned around only to feel a strange feeling in his chest. It felt...cold he looked down only to see the knife he was looking for be so close, his chest he followed the arm to the person holding it.

"K...K-K...How...Kurosaki...How?" Kizami couldn't believe that his best friend just ended his life.

"How? Does Yonaka ring a bell you monster...burn in hell!" Kurosaki removes the knife from Kizami's chest, both the teens fall...Kizami stops breathing as well as Kurosaki...

Kai gets up and ignores the teens, he runs to Naomi and gives her his jumper and cover her. They walk out to find a bored looking Yuka.

A/N: Yeah bad-ass fights for the win! I know I suck at making good fights...


	10. Kai and Naomi

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

"Thank you, mister." Yuka said putting on a big smile.

"D…Don't mention it." He replied groaning in pain. Naomi asked Yuka.

"Kai You Need Help." Naomi shot a concerned look

"No! I'm fine." Kai replied sharply.

"No I need help, you…." She was cut off by a very angry yell.

"NO I'M FINE DAMMIT HELP YUKA, DID I REALLY RISK MY LIFE TO SAVE HER ONLY FOR HER TO BE NEGLECTED AGAIN!" He quickly shut up and looked down in shame for yelling at her. 'Did I really just do that...What's wrong with me, I'm so stupid, I need to apologize.' He thought to himself.

"Okay, no need to yell." Naomi replied taken back finding it hard not to sound upset. She fell down on her knees her head in her hands.

"Sorry." Kai replied feeling bad for yelling at Naomi.

"No, I should apologise I shouldn't of asked anyway." She looked down,her hair covering her tearing eyes.

"It's okay…Naomi." He said comforting her and proceeded to hug her tightly they both allowed each to let out their tears and embraced.

"I'm…Sorry Mister and Miss for making you mad at each other…" Yuka spoke sounding saddened as she thought she was that she was the reason they were angry.

"It's okay." Naomi and Kai replied with friendly smiles. They walked around.

"So Yuka do you know who that was back there?" Kai asked.

"The girl or boy?" Yuka replied confused at the question. She didn't know why he asked, he usually didn't care about anyone who wasn't close to him, but then he only met Yuka today and he had saved her life so she felt like she could trust him. She started to remember every kindness Yonaka did for her from carrying her to keeping her warm.

"The lady was Yonaka, she was a friend of that boy whose name is Kizami, she was nice she took care of me, then Kizami started to hurt her then…she…" Yuka couldn't hold in her tears and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Yuka, I'm sorry, but know that she will never leave your side even when it seems she's not there." Kai said in a soft gentle voice.

"How…did you know that? She said that to me." Yuka asked with a confused look and tilted her head.

"Well…I was following you and tried to hold of Kizami but he knocked me out. Kai admitted.

"Oh…" Yuka replied.

"Wait what's wrong with your arm?" Naomi asked noticing blood leaking into his white shirt and down his sleeve, he had rolled them up earlier, he hoped no one would notice.

"Umm…This…it's nothing." Kai said trying not to raise suspicion.

"Let me see, so far all you've been doing is avoiding any treatment, just let me see.." She proceeded to examine the wound; how he could use his arm she did not know. Some bone and muscles were visible, she ripped of the bandage from her ankle and wrapped it round Kai's arm, her ankle was fine now.

"Naomi…Please your ankle…" Kai said concerned trying to avoid treatment.

"Nope it healed." She said smiling as she did this she squeezed his nose with the middle of her index and middle finger. After she was done she helped him up.

"Thanks…But you didn't need to do that. What about Yuka she's hurt badly she can't even walk." Kai said.

"Wow, your stubborn, I can carry Yuka she's not even heavy." Naomi said reassuring Kai it was okay. They heard footsteps coming in their direction, Kai put up his fists. Naomi put Yuka behind her.


	11. Kai's One-Liners

A/N: Next Chapter will be a dedicated chapter to Kai and his back story, contains some violence and sensitive topics, this chapter is comedic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

"Kai! Naomi!" The figure said.

"Huh?" Kai and Naomi said confused.

"Oni…Oni-Chan is that you?" Yuka asked.

"Yuka!" Satoshi looked at her. Yuka ran into his arms despite her leg being in severe pain, it seemed numb when she ran to Satoshi.

"Thank goodness you're alive." Satoshi said relieved.

"I missed you." Yuka said crying.

"Satoshi, your alive!" Kai said happy to see an old friend.

After finding a place to rest Kai filled him on him on everything that had happened.

"Dammit Ayumi and Mayu are gone, I was just with Ayumi!" Satoshi said hitting a wall. The wall cracked, Satoshi looked in a saw a room then punched it again and again to no avail. Kai stood up and moved Satoshi out of the way and put his fist one inch away from the wall and stood there with his eyes closed, his arms were very tense almost ripping through his clothes.

"Uh...What are you doing? " Naomi asked as she tilted her head in confusion. Kai stayed silent. Suddenly he hit the wall and smashed the whole thing into pieces. Everyone jumped as it was loud and unexpected.

"Jeez, your strong!" Naomi said.

"Thank you!" He didn't know why but he felt very proud and winked at her. Naomi blushed. Satoshi's jaw had dropped. Yuka looked at Kai,

"Your stronger than my Oni-Chan?" Yuka asked.

"By far." He replied smiling.

"You've got no proof of that." Satoshi said with his arm crossed.

"Well let's see, you hit wall in anger and caused a very small crack, you them proceeded to land about 10 more punches and that did nothing, Kai hit the wall from an inch away and broke down the whole wall, from an inch!" Naomi stated.

"That proofs nothing, he just got lucky." Satoshi replied trying to defend his minuscule strength.

"Give it up, Satoshi, I can lift, pull, kick, run, push and punch 6x times better than you without any warm up what so ever. We both know that it's about 14x when I'm warmed and pumped."

"Dammit...Yeah it true, Yuka, Kai is much, much, much stronger than I can hope to be." Satoshi admitted. They went into the hidden room that Kai knocked down the wall to and made camp with some candles and using whatever they could find to eat and make beds with.

"I'll be back." Kai said in a rather deep tone as if he was trying to impersonate someone, he stood up and walked out and turned back the way they came.

"He had to, didn't he?" Satoshi asked.

"Do what?" Naomi asked puzzled at the question.

"Make a Terminator reference." Satoshi answered. Naomi giggled at how dumb it sounded.


	12. Kai's Feelings

A/N. This is going to be the longest so far. Reader descreaction is advised.

Disclaimer. I don't own Corpse Party

Kai walked around franticly. Grabbing his head in a corner of a room far away from everyone else as so he could not be heard. He laughed.

 _"Kill them...Kill them all!_ No! Ahhhh! Get out of my head! _Kill them!_ No! I can't they are my friends. _Then Kill 'her'!_ No! No! No! Not Naomi! No! Get out you bastard! I can't kill Naomi...I love...her..." Kai started to sob quietly.

Flashback:

"Hey! What's your name? Uh...Hello?" A young girl tries to get the attention of a boy, with blue hair. He ignores her tugging him, but eventually give in and talks to her.

"My name is Kai." He replied.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Naomi." The young girl replied cheerfully.

'Why does she care who I am, no one cares who I am, no one likes me, so what does she see in me?' Kai thought. Kai was a kid who hated his family for leaving him at a young age to fend for himself. He also was incredibly aggressive to just about anyone he spoke to even teachers so this got him a bad reputation, he lived alone in an apartment. He was bullied horribly in school by both girls and boys, the girls would verbally abuse him whereas the boys did it physically. Well that is until he almost killed a group of six boys that ganged up on him and tried to jump him in front of everyone in the school at lunch, in which he finally stopped allowing them to hit him and beat the life out of all of them. Naomi was part of the female group that bullied him but never laughed at him and was always nice to him. He knew that but still was uncomfortable to talk with her, as he said she could be kicked out of her friend group. She said that she didn't care and that they were not her real friends. He was surprised that she didn't know his name despite being in the same school for 2 years. He asked why she cared. She responded.

"I feel bad for you Kai, I mean look at you have a body that boys wish they had and that girls would go mad for, and your kinda cute. Come on I'll welcome you to my actual friends." She said reassuringly. Naomi dragged him around the school getting strange looks, she didn't care, she introduced him to; Ayumi, Mayu, Satoshi, and Morshige (whom had later left their school due to them moving away). He was good friends with Morshige as they had a lot in common, they were unsocial, shy, not really liked, they both liked anime (oh the irony), reading, computers, and drawing. Kai was very upset when Morshige left, but they still kept in touch, his feelings could be shared with Mayu who was Morshige's girlfriend. However he always liked and began to grow feelings for Naomi for introducing him to a much better life than he was living Kai also promised to owe her for it but never really got the chance, however after word got out that he had a soft spot for Naomi he never allowed anyone to get to his emotional side again, thus building a persona of being an 'Emotionless Prick' in which he never interacted on a personal level with anyone even Naomi. I got to the point were Naomi actually stopped talking to him and started to reject him completely. However one day her love for him was reignited as he was walking home he noticed some commotion, usually he would Ignore it and not get involved if it weren't what he thought to be Naomi's voice, it sounded off and rather distressed.

"Come on Nakashima, give it!" Two male teens much more stronger then Naomi were holding her and looked like they could snap her in two, and a female who seemed to be the leader was hurting her, by slapping her and embarrassing her. Kai clenched his fists 'It's okay, I don't even like her...Dammit! What's happening to me, is she that important to me? You have to help her. No! I don't like her! I don't!' Meanwhile the girl demanded the boys to give her everything Naomi had like her phone, jewellery and etc., then they could have their 'fun' the boys laughed evilly. Naomi begged and cried. 'Fuck, what is this? A mugging or rape? Both? I should go I'm late! I have no time for people that reject me! But she is the one who gave you a better life, she helped you, you owe her! Fuck! Screw it! Right let's see if I...' as Kai planned his move the boys were about to begin having their 'fun'. 'Shit there's no time!' Kai thought.

"Please...stop!" Naomi could barely say the words as her throat hurt from crying and her fear. As the first male tied her the second walked closer to her and said.

"What's wrong little mouse no more pathetic reasons to let you go! Well its about time you useless, helpless little bitch, your in for a lot of pain so get ready for..." The male was cut of as a foot had hit him square in his jaw from out of nowhere which sent him flying. Naomi looked up to see a tall boy who she took a second or two to realize was Kai. The second teen rushed him with punches and managed to scratch Kai left cheek causing a deep cut. Kai jumped back with a backflip kicking the teen in the jaw, the teen stood up laughed at Kai's cheek. Kai proceeded to use his finger to scoop the blood and taste it. Kai looked at the teen and yelled.

"BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Kai punched the teen so hard in the stomach that the teen puked blood, Kai tried to punch the teen in the face however he blocked and went for a left hook which gave Kai time to duck and land a powerful hit in which his hands were in the position on firing a Kamehameha (without the beam) pushing the teen flying about 4 foot of the ground and as the teen somehow managed to stand, Kai landed a hard 'Flying Straight' to his skull, mostly fracturing it and knocking him out. Kai saw the other teen on his knees, suddenly Kai winced in pain a voice was in his head.

 _'Do it! Do it! Punt the bastard!_ No! I've done enough! _DO IT! NOW! He tried to hurt and have 'fun' with her!_ He did! _Yes!_ _Now kick him!'_ Kai stopped grabbing his head and looked at the boy.

"Hahahahahahahahaaaaah!" Kai laughed in a demonic way as if psychotic. Kai hissed and got ready to punt the guy, he was like a viper poised and ready to strike. He stopped due to a voice.

"Stop! Kai this isn't you! Please!" Naomi yelled trying to snap him out of his demonic state.

"N...N...Naomi..." He said weakly.

"Yes...Kai...Its me Naomi." She said calmly. _'Ignore her! Don't listen! She's only using you! You don't care for her!_ I DO care that's why I saved her! _You saved her to show her who's boss, as an excuse to inflict pain on someone!_ No! I...I...Must...Listen to her! _Why!_ Because...I...I...lo...BECAUSE I LOVE HER!' Kai looked at Naomi who had untied herself and smiled, he then passed falling backwards on to the hard floor head first, the impact of which had cracked Kai skull open unbeknownst to Naomi. She ran to him screaming his name and trying to wake him up, his breathing had become scares and very weak. The teen whom had actually faked his jaw injury from earlier arose Naomi didn't notice the teen crept upon her extremely slowly. Naomi kept trying to wake Kai up, she realised that Kai's head wasn't what was making her hand warn, she slowly removed her hand and saw it covered in blood. She screamed, she kept screaming for Kai not to be dead to wake up. 'Naomi, I'm sorry but I can't get up... I'm sorry Naomi...I'm sorry Nakashima...I'm sorry...' Kai stopped breathing. He was motionless not even a pulse could be found.

"No...NOOOO! KAI NO! NO! WHY!? WHY? WHY!" Naomi screamed. The teen walked up to her with a knife still silent he didn't care about having his 'fun' anymore she had caused him to much trouble he was going to kill her.

"Kai...please...Don't leave me..." Naomi could just about those words she couldn't speak her throat hurt and her heart was torn in a million different ways.

"Kai...I...I...l...Kai...please listen... I can't live without you...I love you... That's why I cared to help you when nobody would...please Kai...please Hiwatari. "She sat on her knees and noticed a shadow with sharp object in its hands. She prepared herself for what she knew to be her last few seconds.

"Kai...I love you." As if a miracle Kai awoke and pushed Naomi out of the way to tackle the teen to the ground making him lose the knife. Unfortunately the tackle had used all of Kai's remaining strength as most of it was used to revive himself from his near death state. The teen had no problem throwing Kai around like a rag doll and proceeded to beat him senseless. Kai coughed up blood and was kicked to the floor, the teen picked up his knife and slowly walked to Kai with a glare in his eyes. Naomi tried to pry the teen away which made him aim the knife at her chest and swung but instead made a deep cut in her arm as she had rather quick reflexes. She yelled in pain and was kneed in the stomach, she dropped to her knees and was pushed to the floor. The teen wasted no time to try again, as he raised the knife and Naomi cowered in fear he was hit at his right temple by a wooden baseball bat. Which knocked the kid out, when Naomi looked up at who had just saved her she was surprised to she someone she knew very well.

"M...Morshige!" Naomi said shocked.

"Nakashima! Are you okay!" Morshige tended to her.

"My arm hurts. But check on K..." She looked around to see Kai was gone, 'He was here the pool of blood is still here. Were did he go?.' She thought.

 **End Flashback** :


	13. Kai's Confession

A/N last chapter was long.

Disclaimer. I don't own Corpse Party

He lifted his head from his hands. 'I do love her. _Really!_ What are you talking about? _How do you know that she may have been in love with Satoshi, you should 'punish' him for that!_ No Satoshi and Ayumi were together! _Still with Ayumi gone Naomi can take Satoshi!_ Naomi wouldn't do that! _You sure!_ No... _Then listen, you need to find a way to 'fix' the situation!_ Do I? _kill Naomi!_ Nooooooooo! Who are you dammit! What do you want! _Have you forgotten?_ Huh...? _I'm what you were before you met Naomi, a monster with a blood lust, why do you think you enjoy hurting people. And your not alone, remember Kizami!_ Huh...I...Am I really though...? _Yes your showing her that your vulnerable to her 'attacks' so 'fix' it and get rid of that horrid feeling that is love replace it with what you want, what you truly desire!_ But...I... _WHAT! HUH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO A SUPPRESED MEMORY! HUH!_ I PROMISED TO PROTECT HER! _See what I mean_! Huh? _You've developed feelings for her, how disgusting and weakly! You of all people have no feeling, your a ruthless silent assassin. You would kill her... and you fucking know it! Hmm...Hahahahahahahahaaaaah! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHHAHAH!_ NO! NO! Calm down. She hasn't done anything, _oh well Hahahahahahahahaaaaah!'_ He stood up and looked at Yonaka's corpse.

"Such an elegant display of betrayal, Naomi wouldn't you love to be this beautiful. No even more pretty! Hahahahahahahahaaaaah! Hahahahahahahahaaaaah! Hahahahahahahahaaaaah! " Kai fell to his knees he franticly tried to look for his knife and found it. He brought it close Yonaka's corpse, he tried to slice open her cheek but couldn't as Yuka's sad face popped in his head every time he tried it was if it were preventing him from cutting the body. He stabbed the knife into the floor board and lifted it and put it back in its leather case and then his pocket. He looked in his inner pocket and found a picture of he presumed to be his sister, she was different; kind, social, friendly, colourful. The opposite to him, though he had never met her he looked up to her and wanted to be like her, the only thing s they had in common were the fact they were twins and had naturally dark blue hair. He put it back in pocket.

He walked back to everyone who by now were a sleep. He lied next to Naomi and looked at how peacefully she slept and turned to face her. Naomi leaned onto Kai who was surprised and blushed. She noticed this and smiled happily. 'I love you kai..' She thought.

"I love you to Naomi Nakashima." He whispered. Naomi smiled.


	14. Naomi's Close Call

A/N Shit gets dark. Also I have to Note that these Chapters Will be getting a full rewrite, i noticed the grammer sucks so me and Marlowe will do a whole rewrite.

Disclaimer I don't own Corpse Party.

Yuka later woke and noticed Naomi trying to make some sort of meal for them, Satoshi was packing their gear and Kai doing a load of one handed push ups.

"Got a good nap Yuka?" Naomi asked.

"Uh-huh. Yuka yawned.

"Good." Naomi gave Yuka some rations she had found. Kai stopped and had a strange look on his face. Everyone noticed this and asked what was wrong. He ignored them and started to walk off as if following something. They quickly followed. They had lost sight of him, Naomi said they should split up, Yuka and Satoshi and Naomi would be fine on her own. Satoshi nodded in agreement. They split up.

"Follow me Kai..." A strange ghostly voice was begging him to follow it was gentle and very friendly.

"Who are you, how do you know my name...wait...no...you...can't...be...my...Sister?

Kai followed the ghost pushing harder to run faster. He entered a room, it was dark a small light illuminated a body on the floor, Kai walked up to it.

"N-No...No! NOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH! WHY! PLEASE NO! Why?" Kai cried as he started into his now dead sister's Ultra-Violet eyes, she was happy and strong she seemed to die of shock or starvation, however upon further inspection she seemed have blead out as she had a knife wound in her chest. Kai found a note next to the body, he picked it up and began to read it: 'As I write this I am bleeding, my friends have betrayed me and left me for dead after being attacked by that guy, I think his name was Kizami, I have had one wish all my life...I have always wanted to see my little brother...Kai Hiwatari. Kai if by some chance you find this, please forgive me for letting mum and dad abandoning you...they were sad to and missed the times were I would play with your lovely blue hair, I remember it as if it were yesterday, you would hug me for comfort and let me play with your hair, please forgive me, I'm such a bad sis...Know that I love you with all my heart, I want to see you again one more...time.' Kai dropped the note, he stood there paralysed, he couldn't. Or did he want to move, he cried and started to mumble. He looked at his sisters body and lay it flat from its slumped position, he closed her fearless but teary eyes and wiped her body clean and cover it with her own clothes and his shirt, he was now only wearing a black vest.

"I forgive you sis, I would given up the world just to be with you again...*sob* I just wanna hug you forever and cry beside you and play with you. I remember that day to, it was the best day of my life... And...I'll...never...get...it...back..." Kai is unable to continue and is consumed by the Darkness within his heart. His monster side is unleashed and his eyes turn red.

After running what felt like an eternity Naomi found a room in which Kai was in the corner of grabbing his head crying. She cautiously approached him, calling his name in a gentle way.

 _'Now's you chance! Do it! Rid yourself of her!'_ Kai stood with his head looking at the floor making his hair cover face. Naomi put her hand on his shoulder but he just moved back then he slid past her and locked the door behind him. Naomi began to panic.

"Kai...What are you doing?" Naomi asked with a very scared voice, memories of the time when she had been mugged and almost raped came flooding back to her. She began sob, Kai felt no remorse, he swiftly lunged forward and slapped her, the force of the slap was enough to send her flying and into an instant shock. She looked up at him silent only letting out sound of her crying in which she was trying to hold back, he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her of her feet. She began to choke, Kai smiled and increased his grip.

"K...K-Kai...Please..." She tried to reason with him but he ignored her pleads. Losing air quickly Naomi kicked Kai in the stomach with all her strength, Kai let go and stepped back, Naomi fell she looked up as she gasped for air she saw Kai, just standing there not moving with his head still down. She quickly ran to the door to open it, Kai moved closer to her, Naomi looked back and begged him to let her go. Kai simply smiled and started to giggle, his small giggles soon turned in to manic laughter.

"Naomi! Your so pretty!" Kai said in a insane tone.

"Huh? What? What do you mean by that?" Naomi started to worry what he could do to her.

"I don't think anyone should have the right to be more beautiful than you! Not even Yonaka! So I'll make you even prettier and cuter than her. Don't you agree Naomi? Don't you want to be with me and my beautiful sister forever!" Kai looked up at her with is now red eyes.

"Kai...Do you know what your doing?" Naomi asked, she need to buy time to help him.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Kai please fight it! You need to..." She was cut of!

"SHUT UP!" Kai proceeded to punch her and strangle her harder than before.

"K-Kai, please stop." Naomi choked. Kai's grip lessened.

 _'What are you doing?! Kill her! Your so close, come on, do it!_ N...no... _Huh!_ I said no! _What!_ FUCKING UNHAND HER!' Kai let go and grabbed his head, he let out a inhuman scream that even the school couldn't echo, Naomi froze. She saw a key on the floor, she got up and ran grabbing the key and a wooden plank she saw. Kai ran after her, Naomi turned and hit him with the plank. She unlocked the door and ran out locking Kai in by himself. Kai woke and dropped to his knees and let out a pained cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMMIT! WHY? WHY? WHY ME! NAOMI PLEASE HELP ME! I can't do this without you..." He collapsed. Naomi ran her kept running until she found Satoshi and Yuka.

"Naomi, what's wrong? Did you find Kai?" Satoshi asked with great concern. Naomi filled him in and couldn't help but cry all the way through. Satoshi clenched his fist. He stood up and told Naomi to wait here.

"Lets see if I can get through to him." He whispered.


	15. Kai vs Naomi

A/N getting close to the end...

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

He kicked down the door to find Kai standing looking at the floor, Satoshi grabbed him and punched Kai multiple times in the skull, Kai didn't react, he knew he deserved this. Satoshi continued to do everything knew to hurt him, throwing him over tables, smashing his head into walls and the floor, kicking, punching even trying to choke him to death, Kai still did nothing. Satoshi picked up a knife and ran at Kai, Kai moved and punched Satoshi in the head knocking him out cold, he picked up his knife and went to Naomi dragging Satoshi's body. When he arrived Naomi looked at him with scared and very fearful eyes which were a contrast to Kai's cold and emotionless eyes. He threw the body, Naomi rushed to Satoshi's aid.

"Find me when you've treated him, alone!" Kai spoke with some hesitance in his voice. Naomi did as he said and found him alone in a room.

"Lock it and sit down." He said. Naomi locked the door. She sat down on her knees, Kai walked to her and also sent on his knees, they had made no eye contact during the whole thing. Naomi spoke.

"What do you..." She was unable to finish as Kai had started to kiss her, she was shocked but returned the kiss. Kai stopped and hugged her and cried on her neck.

"Nakashima...I'm so sorry, I don't know what can over me." Kai was an emotional wreck. Naomi felt so bad for him, she knew he could be broken... but not this badly.

"I know. I forgive you. Kai what you said in that room, you have a sister?." She broke the hug and smiled. Kai smiled back.

"Yeah...I had an older sister who I have loved dearly, she loved me so much and I did back, we were separated at a young age, she wanted me to stay but my parents said she spent too much time with me and needed to do more 'Important' things. I-I would g-give up the world just to be with her again..." Kai had started to cry again. Naomi was shocked at his story but mostly due to the fact he was crying, she felt so bad for him, Naomi quickly hugged him and rested his head on her lap, she told him it was okay and reassured him, she asked him to relax and just sleep if he had to, Kai closed his eyes and tried to sleep, Naomi started to play with his hair just like Kai's sister. Kai eventually fell asleep, Naomi observed him closer, he was so peaceful and calm, he suddenly wrapped his arms around one of her legs and said.

"Sister...I'm...tired..." Instead of hitting him like she would do, she smiled and rested his body on the floor and lay next to him, she hugged him for warmth, Kai muttered.

"Sis...I...Love...You...please...never... Leave...me..." Upon hearing this line Naomi's heart hurt as if it were shot, she teared up and hugged him tighter. Kai later woke and noticed Naomi lying on top of him hugging him. He was speechless, not knowing what to do he stroked her face then her hair, it smelt so fresh and clean, the scent was familiar...too familiar, it was what his sister used, after playing with her hair he hugged her back and kissed her forehead, as if one cue Naomi awoke and looked at him, her eyes widened and she threw herself off him and looked away, she was as red as a tomato.

"Sis...I mean Naomi, you okay?" Kai asked worried if he had done something wrong.

'Was he going to say sister? Am I that much like her...maybe that's why he likes me...'

"Yeah I'm fine, and you?" She smiled at him

"Yeah I'm better." Here returned a smile. He noticed how much he had messed up Naomi's hair.

"Kai...Why did you call me sister last night?" She asked.

"Wha-What Did I?" Kai replied with a very shocked face, he was slowly going red.

"Yes, why?"

"Uh...Your a lot like her, your kind, social, friendly and loveable, I get good memoires when I'm with you, that's why I trust you so much with my personal life." Kai looked at her.

"But I'm the reason you became the 'Emotionless Prick' Am I not?" She asked

"Naomi...that was to prevent any other girls from distracting me from you." Naomi blushed and stood up. And spoke.

"So...anyway to get out?"

"Well...I read that there's a portal in one of these rooms to our world all you need is to find it." Kai said.

"Really? Good we can get out." Naomi said relieved. They regrouped with Satoshi and Yuka, Kai didn't speak to either nor look at them, he was to ashamed to.

"So...how are things?" Satoshi asked nervously, he was across he might anger Kai.

"Fine...Why?" Kai replied.

"N-No reason!" Satoshi waved his arms in a panic.

"However..." Kai spoke. Satoshi jumped. "It hurt when you threw me over the table onto the glass." Kai finished. Satoshi was on the verge of. Begging for mercy.

"Wait...WHAT! When? How? Why?" Naomi asked shocked at the fact that Satoshi had fought Kai and apparently won.

"Oh...When I hurt you, Satoshi came and assaulted me, to be honest I didn't even fight back, well until he tried to stab me with my own knife. Then I knocked him out and handed him to you." Kai explained.

"Oh...I thought he had actually knocked you out." Naomi chimed relieved.

After some wondering they came across and room with a portal, however Kai grabbed his head and screamed in pain, his demonic side had resurrected. He began to attack his friends Satoshi pushed Yuka into the portal with himself and Naomi, but Naomi let go and stayed to confront Kai.

"Foolish woman! You think you can control me! I'll kill you!" Kai yelled.

"No! I won't let you use him!" She shouted back. Kai lunged at her and punched her, she tried to cover her face and reduce the impact, she managed to block it but Kai had hurt her arm badly, she tried to kick him which resulted in Kai grabbing her leg and spinning her round and kick her instead, the kick had broken some of Naomi's ribs. She screamed. The scream was enough to start to get through to Kai. She stood up and ran to him and tried to punch him, Kai swiftly moved out of the way and knocked her over with ease and grabbed his knife, Naomi looked up at him with wide eyes.

'This is the end of me!' She thought. Kai brought the knife down. Naomi closed her eyes.


	16. The End?

A/N: Last chapter...:(

Disclaimer: You know.

A few seconds went by any she slowly opened her eyes, the sight she saw was enough to make her scream loader than before. In front other was Kai and he had stabbed himself in his heart, he managed to hold the knife in his heart and say the following words before falling in front of Naomi's eyes.

"Naomi Nakashima, I...I'm g-glad I met...y...you, you've *cough* given m-me h-happiness I've...*cough* n-never known...your...like my...sister. Th-Thank you, I'll never *cough* forget *cough* you...I...love...you...N-Naomi. Kai falls to the floor his body limp and lifeless. Naomi stop screaming and begins to sob, she couldn't stop confessing her feelings for him.

"Don't leave me..." She managed to say those words.

"I...won't..." Kai spoke with all the remaining strength he had left. "Now...Go!" His head fell to one side and his eyes vanished leaving a empty white void. Naomi reluctantly stepped into the portal.

She woke up in her bed. 'Was it a dream' she looked at her clock, it was 10:30 AM on Saturday. She decided to get up and get ready to go out. She wandered of to the mall and found a tall boy about 6"2" with dark blue hair waiting for her. She ran to him and hugged him...Kai smiled, as they walked his eyes turned a brick red, he smiled and thought _'After all it's only just beginning! Heh…heheheh'_


End file.
